


come & get it

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fem!Noctis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Gladio has difficulty trying to accept the fact that he's extremely turned on by Noctis, and Noctis has decided that she's not going to let him sit and drool any longer.





	come & get it

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dirty and really bad and i'm really sorry?
> 
> side note; i almost always write noctis as nb so i use masculine titles & shit on purpose
> 
> ths ones for all u who want noctis 2 get knocked up as bad as i do bye

Staring was so unforgivably rude and he was straight up _embarrassed_ by how much he did.

Had it not been for his terrible resting bitch face, he thinks he might’ve been able to get away with it. He just can’t help himself, and he beats himself up over it every time he catches himself, or whenever he’s caught. Breaking the habit simply wasn’t possible – not when every passing day the subject of his desires became increasingly more… desirable.

In the beginning, he was afraid of her – afraid of touching her, _breathing_ around her. To the point where she called him out, told him to get over himself, and proceeded to force him out of his comfort zone so he’d stop acting so weird around her. It was damn right embarrassing, but her initiative struck something deep inside of him, and now he was staring at her night and day, fantasizing about how he’d touch her to make her feel good, what she looked like without all those layers of clothing, what it would be like if she rode him out and –

“Gladio.”

“Agh, fuck.”

He shakes his head, burying his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry. I just – got a little lost in my thoughts.” He says, “I’m… tired.”

Noctis huffs, rolling her eyes at him. She was playing through a round of Kings Knight on her phone when she looked up and saw Gladio’s eyes _burning_ through her.

“Like, are you staring at your disappointment or something? Am I repulsive?” She leans forward, placing her hands on the coffee table dividing the two. “I’m tired, Gladio – I feel bad enough as it is, and catching you staring at me like I’m some animal – “

“It’s not ‘cuz I think you’re disgusting! For fucks sake – relax. And I’m not disappointed either. That’s stupid.”

She scoffs before returning to her spot on the bed – phone plugged into the wall. She was just finally starting to feel better – the nausea was subsiding, and the fatigue was wearing off. Ignis had her eating much healthier, which resulted in less vomiting and more energy, though her appetite was a bit more than it used to be, and the weight gain was starting to be obvious.

For tonight, Ignis and Prompto had taken off to run an errand for Dino, one that was much too dangerous for Noctis to take part in (though she kicked and screamed for a bit until she got too tired to fight anymore and let them go about their business while Gladio kept an eye on her.) She was in a pissy mood, thanks to her fluctuating hormones, and though Gladio stayed the fuck out of her way, he still managed to set her off because of his stupid eyeballs.

It was just… a bad combination of him being head over heels in love with her, and him being unable to think about things without staring at the source of his energy.

The way Noctis laid in bed, playing her stupid phone game, cursing every so often when she lost. She was on her side, shirt tugged up to reveal just a sliver of skin, belly jutting out from her hips – hand gently caressing it when she felt movement coming from within. Or when she had to get up to pee (which was _a lot_ ) and she’d be unable to walk properly, a pathetic waddle because she wasn’t used to the weight distribution happening in her body. The way she laid on her back, and he could see her chest and stomach rising and falling with every breath she took – how her body shook when she laughed. How soft she looked, and how badly Gladio just wanted to lay nestled by her side, with her hand running through his hair as he listened to the gentle beat of her heart.

“I knew I should’ve made Prompto stay instead. At least when he stares, he only has _nice_ things to say.”

Caught again, Gladio sees her phone on the night table. She’s staring right back at him, body curled up around the body pillow she’s taken a liking to once she started showing.

“Prompto’s bad at following directions – last time we left you two alone, we found you crying to each other on the bathroom floor.”

“It was better than this bullshit. Behemoth man sits on opposite side of the room, staring at pregnant partner who is just trying to enjoy herself.”

“Noct, please – you gotta believe me… I’m… just out of it, tonight. You’re still gorgeous – I’m trying to make sure you’re comfortable.”

The two stare at each other a little while longer before Noctis flips onto her side, facing away from him. She’s wearing nothing but her boxers, and a t-shirt – but her ass hangs out from the bottom of her shorts _ever_ so slightly and now Gladio’s got something new to focus on.

There was how her body had softened up with the baby weight, and how she had a little extra on her bones for him to grab at (when it was appropriate.) Her skin had it’s share of ups and downs, but as of late, her complexion was flawless, and Gladio could finally attest to the fact that the pregnancy glow was _real_ because Noctis looked damn radiant even when she was dressed as sloppily as she was right now. He loves everything about her, but he can’t help but feel like this attraction is almost… fetishy… granted, he’d been attracted to her for a _long_ time but something was different now and he doesn't want to admit that it’s the changes to her body that are awakening something _needy_ within him.

He knows he should give up and retire to bed.

He’s already up and changing into something a bit more comfortable so he can crawl under the sheets and pass out for a solid four or five hours. Noctis hasn’t turned towards him again, and he’s hoping that she’s actually asleep – it’s easier to fight his desire when she’s knocked out. No comments that can set him off – the past three days he’s sat in the bathroom trying to get himself off as quietly as possible as to not disturb the others. Sweatpants and a tanktop, and perhaps, for tonight, he’ll sleep in the bed that Ignis and Prompto had been sharing since they wont be back until tomorrow morning.

Noctis sits up abruptly, glaring at Gladio in the process. He’s winded, having no _idea_ what he could’ve possibly done now to set her off. Her hormone fluctuation was surely real, but it’s been out of control lately, feeling like he’s dodging Ifrit with how hot her temper was.

“It’s frustrating.”

He’s locked eyes with her once more. She’s backed up onto the headboard, legs brought up to her chest as much as her stomach would allow. She’s visibly tired, sadness lingers within her expression.

“…What’s frustrating?”

“Everything.” She says, “Are you really gonna make me sleep alone?”

Gladio can’t help but roll his eyes at this point. Noctis was just being melodramatic, even though he could tell that something else was on her mind. Pressing about her issues, especially right now, was a shitty idea. She was a ticking time bomb, and Gladio was a horny mess. There was no way that they would be capable of having a functional conversation at this rate.

He takes his spot next to her on the queen sized bed, shoving the body pillow to the edge. She’s quick to lean into him, head resting against his shoulder.

“Last time I was left alone with one of you, Prompto wound up pegging me for nearly two hours straight. He was really into it – said he could finally cross off the ‘fuck a pregnant person’ wish off his bucket list.” She says, her voice exhausted but full of suggestion. “I’m way more sensitive now – I came so hard I saw stars.”

Gladio is cursing at her – she knows exactly what she’s doing.

“I mean – we tried to initiate something last night, but you were so flakey. Is it because you knocked me up? I’m not desirable or something?”

Gladio swallows – _hard_. His hand gently caressing her bicep, he shuffles slightly in his seat, trying to keep Noctis from figuring out that he’s _definitely_ aroused.

She pulls away, turning so she can face him.

“Be real with me – are we just not gonna fuck until I pop this kid out?” Noctis asks, “I mean – it just feels _wrong_ to go about banging the others when you’re not involved. Especially when you’ve got the title of baby daddy, no?”

“You’re being a brat. I just – haven’t been in the mood.” A lie. “I can give you Prompto’s dildo and I’ll fuck off for the next hour if you’re dying.”

“By fuck off, you mean sit outside of the door and try to get yourself off through your pants?” She rolls her eyes, leaning forward as she grabs his hands. “And yet _I’m_ the brat.”

“Hey – cut it o – “

Gladio initially goes to protest when she snatches his hands towards her, his heart pounds in anticipation as to what she could possibly make him _do_ , but he’s put at ease when his palms come to rest on her belly.

She presses him there, letting him feel the tiny kicks for himself. He knows Noctis didn’t sleep all that well anymore, in part because of their daughter, but she never complained about it. He sighs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, hands tracing the movements together. It took him a while to get over his fear of touching her, but it was worth it for the moments like this. She spoke often about the discomfort her body was going through, but in the end, she only had positive things to say regarding her feelings towards her baby. It warmed Gladio’s heart.

“It’s easier to feel her, now. Maybe she’ll take after you – sometimes she’ll kick so hard that it’ll scare the crap out of me.” Noctis closes her eyes, “I talk to her a lot – it probably makes me look like I’m nuts.”

“Just a little bit.” He offers a smile, “But we see your dedication – it’s fine.”

A particularly powerful kick to the palm of his hand sends Gladio laughing.

“Or maybe kiddo’s sick of me.”

“Yeah – she’s probably sayin’ _mom, shut up_.” Gladio flashes a grin at her, only to get a gentle shove to the chest. “Sorry – your mood swings are really somethin’ else, yunno that? One minute, you’re telling me about how you get off, the next, you’re talkin’ to me about baby stuff.”

“My mind races a mile a minute. Can’t help it.”

They stay put for a minute, soaking in the tranquility of it all. They had been back and forth practically all night, and there was no way Gladio was going to ruin it with his own stupid mouth. Noctis was a bit needier than usual as of late, but he had no desire to fight it. He wanted nothing more than to cater to her every need – yet he was still so hesitant.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m making this a living hell because I decided that I want to pop a kid out – it’s just – “

“Living hell my ass.” Gladio takes both of her hands, “I want this kid too. So do Iggy and Prompto – they’re just… better at showin’ it than I am.”

She laughs, repositioning herself on the bed so she could lay down. Her head rests against the pillow, eyes half lidded as they focus on Gladio.

“You could do better. I know you’ve been staring, so go ahead.”

The way she’s laid out in front of him is damn right criminal. Her shirt is hiked up ever so slightly, and her legs are brought up, just begging to be pulled apart so he could get himself in between them. It’s not _fair_ that he wants to fuck her so badly but he just can’t get himself to initiate anything because he’s too damn afraid of hurting her!

And he _knows_ that shit is irrational. It’s fake – Noctis is incredibly durable – he’s the one who trained her, he knows her physical capabilities better than anybody on this planet. He knows he’s not gonna _hurt the baby_ by fucking her, but that tiny irrational voice is telling him it’s a bad idea. She’s not delicate – even if she were, it was just sex. All he wants to do is make her feel good, to explore her ever changing but beautiful body and find out what works for them. He wants to drag his tongue down the valley of her chest and –

“I’m telling you to fuck me, Gladio!” She practically kicks him in the chest, “Please! While I’m still flexible!”

He blinks twice, trying to regain himself after being knocked so violently from his thoughts. He clenches his fists, turning his gaze towards the ceiling. Stop being so afraid – stop worrying about unlikely scenarios.

“You’re sure?” He asks, “Cuz I’ve got blue balls like you’d never believe and – “

“ _Yes_.”

Gladio mumbles a quick _oh, thank god_ under his breath, and he goes in for the kill. He presses his lips against Noctis’s, and she immediately retaliates – tongue escaping from her mouth to twist and turn with Gladio’s. She’s got her fingers tangled in his hair, and she’s pulling him in closer, her belly pressing into him ever so slightly. It’s all driving him up the wall, and he wants to tear her boxers off and eat her out until she screams.

He’s quick to snatch off his tank top, deciding that he _needs_ that skin to skin contact as soon as humanly possible. He even helps her out of her t-shirt, like the accommodating lover that he was – breasts bouncing free once removed from the fabric. She hated being played with by her breasts, so he wasn’t going to linger there for too long, but he does pull back, admiring her beauty as he hooks his thumbs on the hem of her boxers, tugging them down to reveal her glistening core.

He’s so hard, he doesn’t know what he wants to do first.

She pulls him in for another kiss, and she can feel his groin press against her. He knows she’s got a shit eating grin on her face, and he thinks about how good she’d look if she were just sucking on his cock, begging for him to come.

“You’re not fucking me – “ She mumbles against his lips, “Unless you lube yourself the fuck up. It’s on the nightstand.”

“Whatever you say, _majesty._ ”

“ _Ooooh_ – finally think I’m good enough to be King, huh?”

“Bossy enough to be one.”

Gladio has something else planned for now, though. He does snatch the lube off the nightstand, coating his fingers in the strawberry scented substance, tossing it aside for later. She whines when he pulls his lips from hers, kisses pressing against her jawline, down her throat, to the center of her chest.

He knows he’s given the go ahead when her fingers thread through his hair. It’s the most pleasant feeling in the world, and he lacks the self control not to lean into her touch. Their eyes meet for a moment before he resumes pressing his lips to the different parts of her body. His fingers have found her entrance, gently gliding along her slit, thumb playing with her clit ever so carefully. She moans for him, sucking in air through gritted teeth – it turns him on even more.

“Every where’s sensitive.” She gasps, “It sucks – I c-can’t move without – “

Gladio’s lips trail down her belly, loving how she shudders underneath him.

“Can’t move without what?” He mumbles against her skin, she tugs against his hair ever so slightly, enough to guide him to the right place. “I know where feels best.”

She groans, half nudging him in the back with her foot. He plunges two fingers into her, letting her hips grind into the feeling. She’s already sopping wet – he thinks about how good she tastes, how she cries his name when his tongue circles her clit. He kisses further, tongue gliding along her entrance while he fingers her gently, teasingly. She’s covering her eyes with her forearm, mouth agape as he eats her out – soft sounds escaping her lips, body squirming as the sensation builds.

“I-It’s not fair. I’m supposed to be your king, and yet – “

“Then let me serve you, sweetheart.” He peaks his head up for just a moment, free hand massaging her inner thigh. “Your majesty deserves it, yeah?”

“It’s… the least you could do.” She huffs, the hand that was combing through his hair is now gently stroking his cheek. “Your fault I’m like this… uncomfortable… pregnant…”

“Horny.” He flashes a grin at her, laughing when she gently knocks her knuckles against his face. “Alright –in which case, I’m _honored_ to be touching you, your majesty.”

“Mm, that’s better.”

He keeps up his pace with his fingers, curling up into her – she writhes when his tongue finds it’s way to play with her again, tasting her sweet sin like he’d been daydreaming about doing. Gladio knows he’s hard, he can feel the tightness in his pants. He wants nothing more than to fill her up. He wants to feel how she squeezes around him – he wants her to sit on his lap so he can see her as she gets off. His heart races at the anxiety of it all – her soft, yet somehow bossy cries of pleasure drive him up the wall.

She’s got his hand through his hair, grabbing onto deep brown locks as if she’s guiding him to the places that feels best. His tongue circles underneath her clit, and he _swears_ he can feel her pussy throb – his cock twitches when he thinks about what she feels like inside.

Noctis licks her lips when she finally looks down at him, admiring the determination on his face as he pleasures her. He’s in bliss, doing what he does best, insides tightening with anticipation. She can see how he reaches for his cock, freeing himself from the confines of his pants. He jerks himself off at a steady pace, nothing too crazy – he was saving the rest of it for what he was _really_ looking forward to.

He pulls away, much to Noctis’s chargin, but he’s got the lube in hand again. Noctis pushes herself up, watching as Gladio coats his dick in the lubricant. She bites her lip, seeing his length fully erect and she thanks the heavens that he was as big as he was. He gets himself into position, dick in hand, and he gazes right into her eyes.

“Ride me.”

Noctis gives an exaggerated sigh of exhaustion, shoving herself off her elbows as if it was a nuisance.

“Are you _really_ making the pregnant one do all the work, tonight? Can’t I be lazy and just have you fuck me?”

Gladio’s cheeks are tinted a deep red, but he stands by his decision.

“I-I just really want you to sit on my lap, okay? I’ll do my part – I just… want you in front of me…” He looks as though he’s going to explode. “Noct, I’m dyin’.”

She rolls her eyes at him, though she can’t even _pretend_ that Gladio being so needy isn’t the hottest thing she’s ever seen in her entire life. For someone who feigned dominance all his life, it was nice to see him so willingly ready to let Noctis take the reins. He’s been staring for weeks, she can only imagine how he’d been feeling. How most of his fantasies probably featured Noctis taking control of them. Sure she wanted to be lazy, but how could she pass this up?

She crawls over to him, with little difficulty. Using his shoulders to balance herself, Noctis straddles Gladio’s lap, feeling the tip of his cock press against her. The very thought makes her wet.

“It’s been too damn long, huh.”

Gladio swallows thickly, hands grasping at her hips. She nestles herself onto him, his cock filling her up – to the hilt. Her breath hitches as she spreads, taking him entirely, muscles clenching in attempt to get used to the feeling. It _had_ been a while since the two fucked each other, and sex with Gladio was always some sort of an adventure.

Gladio was… painfully vanilla at times, often too afraid to take total control. It worked out, considering Noctis and Gladio often worked on the same level, but Noctis was often left trying to encourage Gladio to take control. She didn’t _mind_ riding him, but she knew that she could get carried away with her bossiness. He’s practically frozen solid when she starts grinding her hips into his. Hands on her hips, gaze focused on the limited space between them. She wraps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his.

“It’s good, yeah?” She asks, “C’mon, talk to me.”

Noctis caresses Gladio’s cheek with the palm of her hand, tilting his head up – wanting his gaze to meet hers.

Amber eyes can’t _focus_ on her, and he’s gonna start beating himself up about it real soon. Her breasts bouncing ever so slightly in his field of vision, the sound of her ass making contact with his skin as she gets them into a rhythm. He’s enticed by everything about Noctis – he feels so damn guilty for some god awful reason.

Her breath is hitching, but she remains quiet for as long as he does.

“Gladio…” Noctis mumbles, “What the hell’s up with you?”

She grips him by his chin, halting their motions all together.

“You’re not allowed to be the quiet lazy one. That’s my job.”

His attention is finally grabbed, and he looks like he’s being scolded. She almost feels bad.

“ _Talk_ to me – tell me what feels good.” Noctis clenches onto him with her thighs. “Do you wanna fuck me or not?”

Gladio shakes free of Noct’s grasp, burying his face into her collarbone. He lets out a low groan, hugging her around the waist, pulling her in closer. She’s combing her hand through his hair, trying to figure out if _his_ hormones were fluctuating more than hers were.

“Noct – you’re so fuckin’ hot. I hate it.”

“Eh?”

“God just – everything. You’re sexy, sure – but right now? Holy shit. I just – I wanna…”

Gladio kisses at her neck, hands finding their way to her hips again. She’s taken aback when he starts thrusting his hips into hers – her gasps send a shiver down his spine, and he finds his way to her lips – his eyes locking with hers.

“I love your body like this. I feel so damn weird about it, but – “

“Oh my god, Gladio. Are you having some sort of crisis?”

“Fuckin’ maybe!” He whines, “There’s just so much. You’re so damn radiant – your ass is to _die_ for. Everything about you’s so soft.”

She’s tight around his cock – the sensation is _fantastic_. She’s clutching onto him now, her insides throbbing while he takes control. She’s soaking wet, having underestimated just how sensitive she was. His lips pressing kiss after kiss on her chest – she’s so flustered. It was exactly what she wanted.

“You’re more appealing every goddamn day.” He lifts his head, meeting her gaze. “I keep starin’ at ya because god _damn_.”

Noct’s trying to hold back her laughter, because the shit leaving Gladio’s mouth is absolutely ridiculous. But there’s something so genuine about it. She didn’t have any qualms about her body, but Gladio telling her all of this did _wonders_ for her self-esteem.

She smiles as she presses her lips to his, getting into the rhythm with him.

“What? New fetish, or something?”

Gladio tugs at her lower lip with his teeth, a powerful thrust into her makes her cry out.

“Dunno – I just wanna keep touchin’ you.”

He’s got his arms wrapped around her, skin flushed against skin. He doesn’t ever want to let go. He keeps pumping his cock into her, unable to hold back his own sounds of pleasure. Her pussy clenching with every thrust, she can hardly hold herself up at this point.

He didn’t want her to do most of the work, no, but just to have her on top of him like this – she’s completely in his field of vision. He can touch her as much as he wants, feeling her body against his. Her thighs are already sticky with the precum slipping from out of her, the lubricant leaking down his cock. It’s all so messy, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

They press their lips together again, breathing heavily through kisses. She’s throbbing with pleasure, the sensation giving her full body shudders. The warmth in her lower belly is such a wonderful tightness. She’s never felt this high before.

She’s _relieved_ when he lowers her back onto the bed, trying to keep their bodies intertwined. It’s kind of funny, how he says that he wants her on top of him but he can’t help himself but splay her out before him. It gives him more leeway to touch her the way he pleased. His hand travels up her belly, rubbing slow, gentle circles into it, and it’s the kind of sensation that made her squirm underneath him. Her back arches, a sharp gasp when it absolutely turns her on. His gaze is focused on her body, though he never stops fucking her. She was seeing stars at this point.

Noctis moves a hand down to her clit, rolling it in between her fingers. His hand has moved to her breast, gently kneading it in his palm. They’re both close at this point, and thank _goodness_ because she feels like she’s going to pass out.

“S’it worth it?” She asks, “Does it feel like how you wanted it to?”

He’s got his head buried in the crook of her neck, planting kisses, leaving marks on her skin. He moans against her, pressing his cock into her for a prolonged moment, earning a gasp in return.

“Wanna – fuck you till you can’t walk.” He mumbles, “Can’t take much more, Noct.”

“Fuck off – you’re not that g-oooh, _shit_ Gladio!” Noctis gasps, thighs clenching around his waist. She’s close, she knows she’s close, but god, she just wants it to last.

“What was that, Noct? Couldn’t understand you.”

She wants to wipe the shit eating grin off his face. It’s too much effort to argue back at him – her body is going through enough as it is.

Noctis continues to fuck herself as he fucks her, his cock slipping out of her only to be thrust back in – slamming into the places that feel the best. She’s panting in rhythm with him too. He throbs _hard_ inside of her, and he starts faltering in his movements, like the sensation’s getting to be too much. She was always able to tell when he was going to cum soon, because he could never keep up stamina, as ironic as it was. He was so weak when it came to holding himself back (though Noctis thought it was sort of adorable.)

She can hear how he pants, how his hips have started to move frantically – out of necessity. His hand grasps at her hip, thumb pressing into her skin. He’s mumbling some shit too, about how he can’t hold himself back any longer, how good she feels.

His lips manage to find hers, and he kisses her in the _neediest_ way possible. But it’s cute how his teeth knock against hers, how he’s _desperately_ trying to make words to say to her, but he just can’t find himself. He’s fucking her with everything he’s got, and he’s trying not to come first but they both know it’s inevitable. He deserves it for being such a good sport. She’ll find her release soon – she knows it.

“N-Noctis – I can’t – “

She purrs against his lips, running her free hand through his hair. Her insides pulsate with pleasure sending an electric current through her body.

“Don’t hold back – you already knocked me up, yeah?” She can’t help but tease, “A-aah – _fuck_! Please, I’m close!”

Their bodies intertwined, Gladio knows he can’t take much more. His groin feels tight, cock throbbing with each thrust he made into her. Her tight pussy squeezing around him – he’s seeing stars.

He doesn’t want to hold back anymore – he doesn’t _have_ to and, fuck, it felt fantastic. All those weeks of being too afraid to touch her, too afraid of intimacy, afraid of _judgment_ – his worries were gone. He’s got her underneath her, and she looks like a fucking superstar with how she’s taking it. Her breasts bounce with jerky motion their bodies make together, hand splayed against her belly. She’s panting, and crying out his name, arms tied loosely around his neck.

Gladio finally presses his hips into hers so well that he feels her gasp, thighs clenching, pussy tight – she’s close, but he’s ready.

He buries his face into the crook of her neck, moaning into her soft, bruised skin. His thrusts consistent in pace as he comes inside of her, her hips arched up ever so slightly to give him complete access. His cock throbs heavily with his release, he can hardly catch his breath.

With his climax, he pauses for a moment before slipping himself out. Noctis is still squirming from underneath him, desperate for her own orgasm. He presses his thumb to her clit, focusing on her pleasure.

“C’mon, sweetheart. You’re doin’ so well.” He pushes his free hand through her hair, his breath still hot and heavy. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Her legs spread as much as she could possibly manage, eyes squeezed shut, she cries out. She can’t take anymore of it, her body thriving from the electric current pulsing inside of her. She comes not a moment later, fists grabbing at the bedsheets, back arching as she finds her release.

“ _Fuck_ , Gladio!” She gasps, “Milking the _shit_ outta me.”

Gladio can’t help but laugh, leaning forward to press kisses against her cheek and forehead. Her body falls limp on the bed, panting heavily as she regains her composure.

“Yunno, if I tried harder – I probably would’a been able to milk a lil’ something out of you.” He flashes a grin at her, earning a rough shove to his chest. “Sorry, sorry. Know you’re still sensitive about that.”

Noctis rolls her eyes, pushing herself up off the bed, feeling the uncomfortable stickiness in between her legs, sweat glistening on the surface of her skin. And to think she was freshly showered and ready for bed before all of this happened. Not that it wasn’t worth it – she’d been wanting to fuck Gladio silly for weeks, now. She looks at him, seeing the expression of pure bliss lingering on his face, causing her cheeks to heat up out of embarrassment.

“…Help me up, why don’t you? I wanna clean up before I try and sleep.” She mumbles, shaking him out of his trance. “Should’ve laid a towel down, or something.”

“Don’t move. I’ll do it.”

She’s taken aback by his willingness to pick up after himself. He was usually the type that would pass out as soon as he came, but he’s a bit more tender this time around. She’s kind of dumbfounded when he returns from the bathroom, towel in hand.

His hand meets her inner thighs, gently cleaning off the excess mess that they had made together. Noctis never anticipated being pampered like this, from any of her partners, but it was nice whenever she got it. She finds herself laying back against the mattress as he cleans her up, letting him go about as he pleased.

He caresses her body in the softest way possible, admiring her features as she basks in the afterglow.

“I’m sorry that I came off so strong.”

Her voice knocks him out of her thoughts. She sounds sort of melancholy, avoiding his gaze as she speaks.

“It’s been a wild ride. I don’t want you to treat me differently just because you knocked me up.” Noctis leans back on her elbows, “I mean – like, I’m the same Noctis.”

“Ah, yeah. I’m sorry… I’ve been… stressed, and worried. I guess.” He answers her pretty quickly, “I shouldn’t be, though. I’m supposed to have your back.”

“And you do. You’re allowed to feel things, Gladio. Don’t punish yourself over it.”

He shrugs his shoulders, wordlessly tossing the towel into a pile of laundry that had been sitting on the floor due to Ignis’s absence (of one day.)

“Gladio…” Noctis sits up, grabbing her shirt and boxers from the corner of the bed. “C’mon. Say it with me – Feeling Things is Okay.”

He groans, leaning forward and burying his head into her shirt. She threads her fingers through his hair, laughing at how stubborn he was being. She knows that he meant well, and that _sometimes_ Noctis didn’t know how to snap him out of it, which always ended in her being really fucking rude. Though perhaps, this time around, she could blame the mood swings.

“Okay – how about; I’m sorry for being so mean to you early, and maybe we should actually try talking to each other now and then so I don’t wind up stupid aggressive, and you don’t get blue balls.” Noctis tilts his chin up, locking their gaze together.

“Mmm… okay. Sounds like a deal.”

Gladio pecks a kiss to her cheek, though he’s quick to press his face into her chest once more.

“Yunno. If baby girl’s as stubborn as you are, I’m never letting you live it down.”

He laughs at Noctis’s statement, hand traveling to her rather pudgy belly. Pushing himself up, he presses his nose into the fabric of her shirt, earning an eyebrow raise from his majesty.

“Your mom’s a total brat, and I hope to the six that you’re takin’ down notes in there so you know that I’m not the one who needs to be put in his place.”

“Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ([tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com)) &/or my ([twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)) and witness my terrible thirst regarding noctis


End file.
